grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Makina Irisu
Makina Irisu (入巣蒔菜, Irisu Makina) is a first-year student at Mihama Academy. She is an innocent and carefree girl. For some unexplainable reasons, it’s hard to understand her personality. In general, she can be explained in one word, “Fool”, but sometimes her speech and behavior make people shed cold sweat. For those reasons, most of people who talk with her for 5 minutes will say “This girl is awful”. She adores Yuuji as a brother and Amane as a sister. She calls Yuuji “Onii-chan”. Although she has her own room in the dormitory, she always stays in Amane’s room. Because of her parents' work, she stayed in foreign countries until she was 6 so she can speak English. Her family is rumored to be a large financial clique which controls the underworld of Japan, but rarely people know the unhappiness which she suffered for being born in such a troublesome family. Makina used to be the successor of Irisu family but her inheritance was transferred to her younger sister, Sarina Irisu, after she suffered a mental shock in an incident. Despite all of that, she still has 70 million yen as her own property. Appearance Makina is a short girl with a fairly childish appearance for her age. She has light brown hair that she wears in pigtails tied up by a pair of blue ribbons. She always wears knee-socks with 2 different colors. She has a fairly small chest (which she likes to puff out in an attempt to over-exaggerate its size), and she often wears a fairly wide-eyed child-like expression on her face. Personality Makina is extremely shy around anyone she has not gotten to know. She tries to avoid people so they don't grow to hate her. When she befriends someone she shows them her energetic, childish side. She has a verbal tic, often ending her sentences with "noyosa." After getting to know Yuuji she becomes much more energetic and starts acting like a mini-drill sergeant. She and Sachi start getting influenced by Yuuji's personality and actions soon after he transfers in. Both start acting slutty and start using a cold drill sergeant attitude at times. She also learns some self-defense moves from Yuuji. Makina spends most of her time in Amane's room and always pestering her for dinner. She loves to harass her classmates, especially Michiru. Overall, after Yuuji's arrival at Mihama Academy, she gets along with all her classmates including Yumiko, in a way. Background *SPOILERS ALERT* At a young age, Makina was considered a genius child. However, eight years before Yuuji Kazami transferred to Mihama Academy, she was the victim of a kidnapping when her father, Masataka Irisu, discovered instances of political corruption happening within their family. Makina was kidnapped and a ransom note was sent to Masataka. Masataka went to deliver the money, only to be shot to death right in front of Makina. Unfortunately for the Irisu main family, the kidnapping was left to the branch family. The branch family took the opportunity and left her there. She is then left tied up next to her father's dead body for six days before being rescued. After her rescue, she was left in an uncommunicative state, taking her three years before she was even able to respond to basic yes or no questions, another two before she could put her thoughts into coherent words, and one more year before she was able to express normal human emotion again. The branch family made it seem like she was still in the hospital and sent her to Mihama Academy in secret so she couldn't become the next heir, allowing her sister, Sarina Irisu, to become the next heir. *'SPOILERS END*' Plot (Anime) Grisaia no Kajitu Makina was firstly seen by Yuuji for running away from Amane to have her hair to be taken care of. Yuuji mistook it as a play instead and she introduced herself after Amane told her to do so. Makina was initially distant towards Yuuji and he was informed that is how Makina during the first time she met someone new. Yuuji started to get closer with her when he helped her to take a crawlfish and taught her to turn it blue instead of letting its shell to be red. When Makina finally got really close with Yuuji, she often to get close with him like Amane did even copying his arrogant talk. She even happily sang the song made by Yuuji which she unknowingly to tease Amane for masturbating on his bed. On the Michiru's arc, Makina concluded that Michiru was an alien and unintentionally feared Yumiko because of that. Next, Makina had a conversation with others about befriending with the opposite gender. On Yumiko and Sachi's arc, Makina didn't do much to be revealing. On her arc, She decides to bribe him into becoming her Father through the money she received from her mother (10 million yen). He ends up taking on a caregiver role and teaches her everything he knows. After her sister (current heir to the multi-million dollar company) is severely hurt by an explosion of and it is discovered Makina has made a full recovery, the parent company hires Yuuji to kill Makina. He forcibly accepts this order, but rather then kill Makina, they stay on the run for a couple weeks until Yuuji kills her mother thus ending the mission. They come back to the school with no repercussions and Yuuji continues to take care of her. On Amane's final part of her arc, Makina alongside the rests of the girls except Amane were taken by Keiji Sakashita as hostages. Makina was given a morse signal to break the urinal in the corner of the male's toilet and faking her diarrhea to have Keiji to be forced to take her. Michiru came with her too unknowing the true purpose and Makina unintentionally have Michiru to break it with her head. Grisaia no Meikyuu Makina alongside the rest of the girls learned the past of Yuuji while he was away to Yuria. Grisaia no Rakuen Makina was the first one to learn that Yuuji had planned on dying after he helped the girls to overcome their trauma. After learning the news of Yuuji's robbery, Makina alongside the Mihama girls went to rescue him from the false cause. During the night of their first stay in a boat house, Michiru received a call from an unknown phone and the caller introduced itself as Thanatos, offering the help to rescue Yuuji. Makina was told to sell her toy car and in exchange of a new one. During the wait of the new toy, Makina was told by Thanatos to have fun with her air rifle from Yuuji. A day before the operation, Makina received the toy which was revealed to be a real sniper rifle in pink color, much to her fear of Thanatos as it was her favorite color. At the mission day, Makina was set to snipe the vehicles which taking Yuuji at a hotel. Makina accurately shot all Heath Troops' vehicle and forced them to take Yuuji out. After the ran away to the submarine which was bought and met directly with Thanatos (revealed to be Kazuki Kazami), Makina was given the next order to be in charge as an anti aerial attack and the latter protecting Michiru and Sachi while they were cutting the generator cable to the Thanatos computer by Kazuki. Two years later, Makina took care of the farming in the new island where she stayed alongside the Mihama girls, Yuuji, and Kazuki until took photograph to celebrate the newly built Mihama Academy Plot (Visual Novel) Anime Special Grisaia no Kajitsu Makina appeared on her special only, playing soldiers with the other girls outside until dawn and Amane called her back to go home for dinner Grisaia no Rakuen Makina appeared on Yumiko's and her own alongside Sachi On Yumiko's, Makina followed Amane for teasing Sachi to molest her during the bath time. On her own special alongside Sachi, Makina and Sachi teased Yuuji on his bed by eating fruit. Their leftovers would be found by Amane, much to her shock. Skills * Photographic Mind: '''Makina capable to remember everything she has read even to the number of the index and the pages only by the first look. In Visual novel, Yuuji noticed that her brain only capable to memorize words in an instant as Makina couldn't remember the detail of the picture she saw just by first looking. * '''Special Agency Combat (anime and Makina's route visual novel only): '''After Yuuji had taken Makina as his daughter, Yuuji taught her until she mastered each of the following section: ** '''Advanced Snipping: Makina has a mastery towards snipping, Yuuji's teaching made Makina able to shoot everything with only one shot after the trial test on the sniper rifle she wield. ** Advanced Melee combat: '''Makina capable to fight even to anyone who is bigger than her. This skill is already possessed before Yuuji taught her, shown with knocking down Yuuji in an instant. Her small body become her best advantage as the big one had a hard time to catch her. ** '''Morse Knowledge (anime only): Yuuji taught Makina about Morse and later used when she was taken as a hostage by Keiji Sakashita. * '''Sailor mouth: '''Makina always come up with many bad words towards the others after she has opened up with Yuuji. This skill even surpass Yuuji, much to his annoyance. Relationships ''Main article: Relationships of Makina Irisu '' Gallery See Makina Irisu/Image Gallery Trivia * Her name 蒔菜 (Makina) means "Fennel, Vegetable". * In her route, both good and bad endings, she starts working with Ichigaya and inherits ace number 9029 in place of Yuuji (who's either deceased or lost his right arm, depending on whether he kills Kiyoka Irisu or not). ** During her after story in Grisaia no Meikyuu, it was reveal that while she inherit the code number, she is registered as V-9029, and officially act as Yuuji's support. Yuuji still retain his identification as I-9029, and took on his responsibility in taking care of Makina. * She is pregnant with Yuuji's baby only in the her bad ending despite him dying after the choice split in her route . * Her route is the only one where Yuuji relies on Chizuru's classified document for her background. ** While Yuuji also read documents on Sachi's past, he obtain the said document from JB and not Chizuru. * As demonstrated by her ability to remember exact wording of pages, Makina seems to possess eidetic memory. * Her voice actress is the only one among the other voice actresses to be credited with her actual name in the PC version of the visual novels. * Makina's story in the anime ends differently. Instead of sparing her mother, Yuuji shoots her; which should result in Yuuji getting killed. However he survives and goes back to Mihama with Makina without any significant injury. * In the Eden of Grisaia visual novel, Michiru mentions that Makina was "still a little kid" in an event that happened in 1994. This contradicts the fact that she was 15 years old in Fruit's year setting of 2011, where her birthday would of been January 13, 1996. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females